a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved protective system for shielding the head and neck regions of an operative from the blast effects of exploding munitions.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Such protective systems are commonly incorporated into clothing for use by among others, mine clearance personnel, bomb disposal operatives and the like. It is imperative that such clothing provide adequate protection to the user against the fragmentation, ballistic and heat effects of an exploding bomb or mine, while at the same time avoiding excess weight and bulk so as not to unduly encumber movement of the operative. Such systems incorporate protective helmets to shield the head and neck regions of the operative, which helmets also carry visors designed to interact with the shoulder region of the protective clothing to protect the vital neck area of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,421 Stratten discloses a suit of blast protection armour having a helmet that is in threaded engagement with the torso part of the armour. While this arrangement provides continuous protection, it does not allow full movement of the head of the operator.